The Stand In
by Quicksilver
Summary: A wild romp written for the SMRFF list.... is a shameless SI, as well as a LIST insertion. Saffir gets to play the part of Mamoru- much to his disgust and terror. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Blue Eyes... Beautiful Blue- Hey Wait!!! I Used That Title   
Already.... Let's Call This Fic "The Stand In"  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: WHOA! QS is actually writing out a disclaimer! The   
people below either are from Sailor Moon, or belong to themselves.   
Author's Notes: This is odd, even for me- and in poor taste!! So I   
lied- it's not his profile....  
  
The fanfic writer smiled, an almost serene look on her pale   
face. If anyone had been close enough to actually see her, though,   
they would have noticed a slightly manic look in her eye. Only one   
man was anywhere near her, and from the harried look on his face, he   
wished he was somewhere -anywhere- else.  
Quicksilver's smile turning into a puckish grin. "Almost   
ready?" she called, standing outside of the dressing room.  
"I am SO not doing this," the man called back over the   
partition.  
"You HAVE to, Saffir-chan!" Quicksilver whined back.  
"NO, NO and NO! What part of 'no' don't you understand?"   
Saffir yelled.  
"The part where you said 'no'. Come ON, Saffir-chan! No   
one else can do this!"  
"Don't call me Saffir-chan," he grumbled. "I can't get   
into this stupid thing."  
"Need help?" Quicksilver asked eagerly, only to be hit over   
the head by Rayon de Lune, who made a brief appearence and vanished   
just as quickly, muttering something about hentai Esmeraude look-  
alikes. "Itai!" Quicksilver exclaimed. Then she frowned. "I'm   
speaking in Japanese- I guess I've been watching too many fan subs   
again."  
"I've figured it out," Saffir said, leaning against the door   
to keep his most rabid fan from plowing in to aid him.  
"I knew you would!!! You're not a genius for nothing, after   
all!" She tried to throw the door open, but the smart villain had   
locked it from the inside. "Let me in! I want to see what you   
look like!"  
"You already know," Saffir snapped back.  
"Please?" Quicksilver begged. "I'll destroy those negatives   
of you and-"   
"You really should be nicer to him," Lazuli interupted,   
looking up from the manga she was reading. The other girl wandered   
off, and Quicksilver was left wondering how Laz-chan had managed to   
find her way into this fic.  
"I AM nice to you, ne, Saffir-chan?" Quicksilver said.   
"Come on OUT!"  
"Fine," he grumbled, stepping out the dressing room.  
"Wai Wai Wai! You look so CUTE!" She said, glombing onto his   
waist tightly, refusing to let go.   
Saffir was dressed in a tuxedo, top-hat, and held a mask in   
his hand. In short, he looked like Tuxedo Kamen with blue hair and   
a funny moon painted on his forehead. A disgusted frown marred his   
features. "I don't see why I have to do this. I don't look I   
think like Tuxedo Kamen."  
Another SMRFF member popped up to voice her agreement. "I   
agree! Mamoru is MUCH hotter!" chirped a cheery Sailor Sherry.  
Wrong thing to say. Anyone who knew the somewhat infamous   
QS knew she had a terrible crush on Saffir, and would defend him.   
Out of hammerspace, she produce a large mallet (a la Akane Tendo) and   
swung it hard enough to boot Sailor Sherry into the next fanfic.   
Quicksilver was immediately sorry, and realized that she might have   
just gone a little too far this time. Sweat drops appeared on her   
forehead. "Dammit- she'll be mad at me, and that means I'll have to   
do this whole archive business myself!" Then she paused, looking at   
the somewhat irritated man beside her. "Never mind her, Saffir-  
chan. I think I've already explained this to you numerous times.   
The REAL Mamoru was overbooked for Mamoday celebrations, so I have to   
make due with you- not that that is a hardship. Something's   
missing, though...."  
"The cape, definitely the cape," Lelu said, and Quicksilver   
wondered how the girl wound up here- after all, they had never really   
talked....  
"Cape?" Saffir asked nervously.  
"Yes!!! She's right!" Quicksilver thanked Lelu, and   
watched the girl dart off to go listen to some romantic music. "You   
need a cape! Now where to get you one.... hey Meredith!"  
Meredith looked somewhat surprised to be included all of the   
sudden. "Yes?" she asked warily. Since she occassionally met QS to   
exchange Fish-Eye, she had learned enough to be wary of the green-  
haired girl.   
"Is Demando around? Could Saffir borrow his cape? I   
mean, I know it's the wrong color, but we could dye it..."   
Quicksilver trailed off, noticing the "you had better be kidding"   
look on the EMS's face, "... or not."  
"Try the 'or not'," Meredith said, her eyes widening.   
"Kuso!! My mother-in-law is coming- Demando, HIDE ME!" Quicker   
then the eye could follow, she had vanished.  
"My, people do come and go quickly around here," Quicksilver   
said, catching a hold of Saffir's arm as he tried to sneak away.  
  
  
  



	2. 2

Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Blue Eyes... Beautiful Blue- Hey Wait!!! I Used That Title   
Already.... Let's Call This Fic "The Stand In"  
mbsilvana@y...  
Disclaimers: WHOA! QS is actually writing out a disclaimer! The   
people below either are from Sailor Moon, or belong to themselves.   
Author's Notes: Part Two!!! Watch out- i make fun of yet more   
people.... LOL... lemme know what ya think, ne? Is my sense of humor   
really as warped as I think it is?  
  
Quicksilver was pondering exactly what to do about the lack   
of a cape when another member of the SMRFF stalked by.   
Saffir looked at the Canadian girl's rapidly retreating   
back. "Were my eyes deceiving me, or was that girl frothing at the   
mouth?" he asked in a slightly worried voice.  
"That's just Moon Klutz. Some list member probably ignored   
rules, so she's gone rabid again. She'll calm down in a few days,"   
Quicksilver said in an unconcerned voice.  
"Really," Saffir said. "Are there anymore crazy people I   
should be aware of?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.  
"Do you want a list? Go to the main SMRFF archive at   
Egroups, and click "members" Last time I counted, there were 149 of   
them...."  
"One.... hundred..... forty....." Saffir said, with a   
somewhat ill expression.  
"Nine!" Quicksilver chirped. "But don't worry- a few of them   
have to be sane- I just haven't met any of them yet."  
"And I doubt you will," Elysia said, bounding up from...   
somewhere.  
Quicksilver knew the girl loved to talk almost as much as she   
did, and made the mistake of letting go of Saffir's arm so she could   
start a gab session. "Ely-chan!! At next AX, you're actually going   
to SEE me, ne?" she asked.  
The blue-haired bishounen, sensing his chance, made a break   
for the door, only to be met by Susan, who was also known as Endymion   
no Megumi. Susan grabbed onto the collar of his tuxedo and hauled   
hiim back, frowning at him. "I believe this belongs to you," she   
said, handing a pouting Saffir back.  
Quicksilver glomped onto him again. "Were you feeling   
neglected?" she asked, concern in her suddenly saucer-sized brown   
eyes. The other two sweatt-dropped and took off together, chatting   
away happily. "Don't worry, Saffir-chan, you know I love you best!"  
"That's what he's afraid of," drawled Anon, looking at   
her. "Don't you think you should loosen up just a little? His   
face is starting to match his hair...."  
"Where the heck are all you guys coming from?" Quicksilver   
said in exasperation. "If you're not careful, I'll figure out a way   
to send you with Haruka to the beauty parlor," Quicksilver threatened   
cheerfully.  
Anon blanched at the in-joke, and before Quicksilver could   
throw anymore insults her way, took off.   
"I really AM being offensive today, ne?" she said, releasing   
Saffir enough for him to speak.  
"Just today?" he asked. "Can I get out of this dumb outfit   
now?" he plaintively whined.  
"No. The fic hasn't even started really. If you're REALLY   
nice, I'll leave Cathryn out of it."  
"Who's Cathryn?" he asked.  
"Member 149- she's the newest newbie. I'm sure she would be   
grateful if you cooperate so I don't start making fun of her, too."  
"You're really not fair," Saffir said as he straightened his   
bow-tie self-conciously.  
"Never said I was," Quicksilver agreed.  
"Tell me what you want to do so I can leave," he said in a   
resigned voice.  
Quicksilver bounced up and down on her feet, still clinging   
to the embarassed prince. "Well, as soon as we get you a cape, we   
can start! I need to write a Mamo-based fanfic for Mamo-day, and I   
have no Mamo-chan."  
"I'm amazed that you were able to get that out in one breath."  
"Be quiet, you, I'm trying to think," Quicksilver said.   
"Ah!!! I know," she said, grabbing the man and dragging him off.  
It took a few minutes, but they finally found there way to   
Eternalprincess.com. "Knock, knock! Who's there? Quicksilver!   
Come on in, Quicksilver! Why, thank you!" Quicksilver yelled at the   
door.  
"Why are you answering yourself?" Saffir wanted to know, but   
she didn't answer.  
Barging in, she surprised a girl who was working with some   
wierd-looking chemicals. "Hey, Mako-chan!!! How's the cloning   
going?"  
"Pretty well," the girl answered.  
Quicksilver sighed. She had hoped Laz would be there, since   
she had plenty of black-mail material on her, but Mako-chan would   
probably be able to help as well. "I don't suppose you'd let me   
borrow one of the capes you keep around for the clones, would you?"  
Mako-chan pointed to a large closest, which Quicksilver   
opened hastily.  
Inside were about a hundred matching Tuxedo-Kamen uniforms.   
There was a girl sleeping on top of the pile of capes. "Jooey?"   
Quicksilver said in surprise. "I've heard about you, but I was   
starting to doubt that you really existed!"  
The girl yawned daintily and wordlessly handed over a cape.   
"Arigatou, Jooey-san!" QS said, racing back to Saffir, who   
was studying one of the cloning bins.  
"Why don't you just use one of the clones?" Saffir asked.  
"Well, there's still a minor glich with the cloning process-   
the clones seem to get Mamoru's worst traits magnified. Corny   
speeches, a fondness for green jackets, and memory loss at the drop   
of a hat. C'mon. We got the cloak- now it's time to get to the fic!"  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Blue Eyes... Beautiful Blue- Hey Wait!!! I Used That Title   
Already.... Let's Call This Fic "The Stand In"  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: WHOA! QS is actually writing out a disclaimer! The   
people below either are from Sailor Moon, or belong to themselves.   
Author's Notes: Shorter then the others, but I'm taking it as it   
goes.... *giggles* Only three other list members this time... hope   
to get more next time!  
  
"The fic?" Saffir asked, nauseated. His day was just   
getting worse and worse. Not only did he have to wear a stupid   
outfit, but he had to be a do-gooder as well! He was a VILLAIN, for   
pete's sake! And the absolute WORST thing was that the bane of his   
existence, the fanfic writer Quicksilver, was drooling ALL over him.  
"Uh-huh.... I have your lines here..." she said, rummaging   
through stuffed pockets before producing a crinkled paper.  
He took it and started to read, a flush creeping up his   
face. "I have to say that?!" he exclaimed in horror.  
"Nani? I didn't think it was that bad...." QS said, looking   
over his shoulder. Her face turned cherry-red as she caught site of   
exactly what it was. "Gomen ne!" She said, taking the paper out of   
his hands. "Those are the notes for the lemon I was writing for you   
and Ami-chan as a Virgo sidestory- you weren't suppose to see that   
yet."  
"Lemon?" he echoed, not liking this. Oh, he REALLY hated   
her.  
"Hai!! Here's your lines," she told him, giving him the   
correct piece of paper.  
His eyebrows rose as he read. He finished in a few seconds,   
and glared at her. "This is almost as bad... 'Have courage, Sailor   
Scouts! The light within your hearts will always triumph over   
darkness!'"  
"It'll sound SOOOOOOO romantic when you say it in Japanese,"   
Quicksilver purred.  
"You don't even speak the language!" he snapped.   
"But Ropa-chan does!! Hey, Ropa!"  
The blonde girl smiled charmingly and put aside her Hana Yori   
Dango artbook. "Yes, QS?" she asked.  
"Got a question for you! Don't you think Saffir would sound   
SOOOOOO romantic speaking these lines?" she asked.  
Ropa snatched the papers out of Saffirs hands to read them.   
After a few lines, she was snickering. A few more had her laughing   
out loud, and by the time she was half-way finished, she was rolling   
on the floor, clutching her sides. "QS, this HAS to be the worst   
piece I've EVER seen ANYONE on the list write!"  
Quicksilver pouted, ripping the papers up. "Ok, but I   
tried!! I guess I'll have to rework it." She yanked on Saffir's   
arm and stalked away, the bishounen sighing with resignation. At   
least one girl had had the sense to realize that Quicksilver wasn't   
all there, but she had a frightening picture of Domaonji tatooed on   
her forearm.  
Quicksilver dragged him down the hall for a few minutes befre   
she realized she had a problem. "Dang, I still have to get the cape   
and mask on you!" she said, smiling as she offered them to him.  
He should his head. "No, no, and NO!" he exclaimed. "What   
part of that is your pea-sized brain incapable of grasping?"  
"I know we've been over this one before. The part where you   
say 'no'. Now, c'mon and put on the nice cloak- it's silky and   
warm."  
"Like I'm not hot enough already in this get-up! How DOES   
that Tuxedo Kamen guy stand it?" Saffir asked rhetorically.  
"Dunno. Demando wears a cape, so I think you wouldn't   
mind...."  
"That's Demando-sama to you! And besides, niisan can do   
whatever he wants! I would just look STUPID in a cape."  
Quicksilver tossed a lock of loose hair over her shoulders   
before sighing dramatically. "I was hoping to avoid this, but....   
SujaKino!! I need you!"  
A young girl popped up. :"How many times do I have to tell   
you my name is Kari?" she demanded.  
"Quite a few- I have a memory like a sieve. Anyway, Kari, I   
need a favor. Can you hold Saffir down while I get this cape on   
him?"  
"Hai!" the girl said sunnily, grabbing the prince's arms and   
holding him in an incredibly tight grip.  
Quicksilver pounced on him, wrapping him up in the cape with   
surprising skill. "Oh, this is FUN!! Though I'd much rather be   
taking clothes OFF of-" Quicksilver started, but was interupted when   
someone whacked her firmly upside the head with one of the mallets   
she had been using to threaten other people.  
"Itai!! How come people keep hitting me?" she demanded of   
Eternal Angel, for that had been the person who had hit her.  
"Because you have such hentai thoughts!" the girl snapped.  
"Can I help it if he's absolutely delicious?" Quicksilver   
grumbled.   
Eternal Angel rolled her eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at ME, girl, or else I will do   
something TRULY terribly to the list and blame it on you- I'll write   
a Beryl/Mamoru WAFF!"  
"You wouldn't DARE!" Kari said in horror, releasing Saffir.  
"Wanna Bet?"  
"You can't write WAFF!" Eternal Angel said.  
"Just watch me."  
The two younger girls gasped in horror and ran away, leaving   
Quicksilver behind.  
"Now all we have is to get the mask on," Quicksilver said,   
stalking forward.  
Saffir gulped and backed away until he bumped into a wall.   
Rats. Cornered.  
  
  
  



	4. 4

Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Blue Eyes... Beautiful Blue- Hey Wait!!! I Used That Title   
Already.... Let's Call This Fic "The Stand In"  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: WHOA! QS is actually writing out a disclaimer! The   
people below either are from Sailor Moon, or belong to themselves.   
Author's Notes: Ok, here's the next part- one or two parts left, plus   
an EVIL epilogue- Meredith, I'm borrowing Demando for it, ne?  
I have about nine people left to insert (ie frequent people on the   
list). I've been inserting randomly, trying to space people out   
(the ones I know well are mixed up with the ones I don't). I'm   
trying to make fun of people here evenly- no offense is meant.... I   
AM trying to include as many as possible, but.... well, it'd be   
impossible to get everyone.  
PS_ No, A-chan, I don't hate you!!!  
  
  
Saffir's forehead had beads of sweat on it as his eyes darted   
around nervously, searching for an out. No such luck.  
"Now how do we get the mask on you? There's nothing to hold   
it up- I guess Mamo-chan must use some kind of magic. But since I   
doubt you'll cooperate, we're going to have to figure something else   
out...."  
Saffir sat down on the floor rather stiffly, knowing that   
Quicksilver would probably be distracted for the next few nminutes.   
If he was patient, he might actualy end up with a chance to escape   
her. He had known she was nuts- he just hadn't realized how crazy   
nuts was.  
"I have a suggestion," Patch said with a sweet smile.  
"Yes?" Quicksilver asked.  
"Superglue!" Patch said. She waved a little tube around like   
it was a prize.  
"I don't THINK so!" Quicksilver protested. "This is just a   
temp gig for Saffir- I'd never be able to get it off, and I want to   
be able to stare into his lovely blue eyes WITHOUT the mask."  
"You are so not fun," Patch pouted, tossing her head and   
stalking off, saying that she was going to go find something to use   
the tube she had spent two dollars on. There was no point in   
wasting it, after all.  
"This is really depressing," Quicksilver sighed.   
"Don't be depressed!! A cheery voice said, and a girl   
popped up to match it. The girl was dressed in a cheerleading   
outfit, complete with pink pom poms. The letters "SMRFF" were   
embroidered on it, and though Quicksilver had never seen this girl   
before, she had an idea who it was.  
"You have to be Miriamele," Quicksilver said.   
"Yup!" The girl said, pumping the pom poms in the air. "I'm   
sure you can do it, QS! Just keep writing!!! I love it so far!!"   
Then she did a cartwheel and vanished.  
"I wonder if she's able to talk without exclamation marks,"   
Quicksilver mused for a moment, then shook her head, dismissing the   
thought. "Anyway, Saffir-chan, let's put this mask on!" She reached   
out and tried to balance it on his nose, but he shook his head,   
keeping her from getting it on.  
"No!!! I have to draw the line somewhere!!! No, no, and   
NO! What part of that don't you understand?"  
"You've said that at LEAST three times in this fic, and I'm   
not going to justify it with an answer this time. Just hold still-   
this won't hurt a bit!" Quicksilver said, pouncing.  
Saffir was amazingly agile, dodging with a flexibility that   
QS would have thought impossible. After a few lunges and successive   
failures, Quicksilver started to grow frustrated. Finally she   
pulled out her mallet again and swung at Saffir, hitting him hard   
enough to daze him.  
"Quicksilver no baka!" a voice said from behind her, and   
Quicksilver grinned as Antigone FINALLY made her appearence in the   
fic, proving why she was co-founder of MAOOI (Mistunderstood and Out   
Of It, the branch of the SMRFF devoted to people who spoke in   
Japanese even when they didn't know the language).   
"A-chan!" Quicksilver said, since she could NEVER pronounce   
the name right. "Come here and help me!!! Grab him and hold him   
still- he's got an incredible constitution, and I'm afraid he'll   
regain conciousness before I can get this dumb thing on him."  
"The mask isn't dumb!" Little Lady protested, coming from the   
depths of nowhereness to take center stage. "I'll hold him down!"  
"Thanks. I guess A-chan still hasn't forgiven me for the   
little editing incident- I mean, I didn't INTENTIONALLY send it to   
the entire list!"  
Antigone hmphed and grabbed Saffir's arms, while Little Lady   
held onto his legs.   
"Thanks!" Quicksilver said, taking out some theatre glue and   
putting a dap on his nose, then holding the mask down firmly. "It   
isn't crooked, is it?"  
"Nope," Antigine said, releasing him. The two left   
together, plotting some kind of Usagi/Mamoru WAFF, and QS sighed   
enviously. She still had to write the fic, and her star was   
unconcious.  
A half an hour later, she started to wonder if she had hit   
him too hard. "WAAAAHHHHH!!! I killed my Saffir-chan!!!!"   
Quicksilver wailed, big tears forming in her eyes.  
"He's not dead," Mona said soothingly, patting Quicksilver on   
the back. "But Laz-chan is right. You don't take good care of   
him. Maybe you should give him to someone else."  
WHAM!! Quicksilver used the mallet to bat Mona into the same   
fic she had sent Sailor Sherry into. NO ONE was taking her Saffir   
away from her!  
"Saffir-chan?" she asked, noticing how his eyes were starting   
to flutter underneath the white mask.  
"Oh.... did anyone get the number of the space-craft that hit   
me? And was Rubeus the one who was driving it?" he murmured before   
his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. "Never mind that   
question...." he sighed, as his thoughts collected themselves.  
"Now that almost every SMRFF person I know personally has   
made an appearence, we can FINALLY get on with the fic!"  
"Don't be too sure of that," a voice said- a MALE voice.  
Quicksilver felt shivers crawl up her spine. It could only   
be one person.  
"The Lone Pig!" she exclaimed, spinning around, only to be   
met by the sight of a sword.  
"I challenge you for the Rose Suitor," he said in a quiet   
voice.  
  
  
  



	5. 5

Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Blue Eyes... Beautiful Blue- Hey Wait!!! I Used That Title   
Already.... Let's Call This Fic "The Stand In"  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: WHOA! QS is actually writing out a disclaimer! The   
people below either are from Sailor Moon, or belong to themselves.   
Author's Notes: The final part!!! Saffir is MUCH relieved!  
  
Quicksilver rolled her eyes. "Saffir isn't the Rose   
Suitor!" she exclaimed. Saffir was backing away, but Quicksilver   
caught onto his collar and held him.  
"If he's filling in for Mamoru, he's the Rose Suitor," The   
Lone Pig countered.  
Quicksilver sighed and started running her hands all over   
Saffir's chest.  
Blushing, Saffir exclaimed. "Hey!! What do you think   
you're doing, hentai!"  
"Trying to find the sword I'm suppose to duel with- you know,   
Power of Dios and all that? I must say that you have a nice build,   
though," QS grinned at him, enjoying his embarassed face.  
"QS no baka!" he said.  
"Well, when you're done groping him, I'm waiting!" The Lone   
Pig said in a cynical voice. He held the foil with experienced   
ease, and QS KNEW she was in trouble.  
"And after you're done fighting TLP, I'll be your next   
duelist," another voice said. Juri stood holding an orange rose   
smiled sneakily, and Quicksilver could feel the sweattdrops form on   
the back of her neck.   
"Um, I think it's time we got out of here, Saffir-chan,"   
Quicksilver said with a smile, and grabbed his hand, dragging him   
towards a highway. Putting her fingers in her mouth, she let forth   
an ear-piercing whistle. "Taxi!"  
Of course a taxi didn't appear. QS was about to panic   
(since TLP and Juri were closing in on them) when a car pulled   
over. She opened the back door and shoved Saffir in, then hopped in   
herself. "Step on it!" she exclaimed dramatically, ignoring the   
other passenger in the front seat.  
The driver cocked an eyebrow. "You have to be kidding me- I   
don't want to damage my car," she said.  
QS grinned. "Annie-chan, Arigatou for picking us up. I   
know I said this before, but I REALLY love the fragrance in here....   
it's so pretty.... I'm sure I've smelt it somewhere before..." she   
mused.  
Saffir was VERY tired of getting jerked around like a doll.   
"Do you trust her dricing?" he asked. He really hated cars.   
Riding in cars was on his "avoid doing" list right up there with   
kissing Esmeraude, or agreeing to let Rubeus pilot a spaceship they   
were on together.  
"Sure!!! She's the best driver on the SMRFF ML that I've   
rode with."  
Annie laughed lightly, and Saffir cast his most obsessed fan   
a distrusting glare. "Should I ask how many people on the list   
you've had the pleasure of taking a trip with?" he asked formally.  
Quicksilver giggled nervously. "One?"  
Annie laughed even harder at Saffir's nervous expression.   
"It's ok!" she reassured him.  
Saffir cast them both EXTREMELY nervous glances before he   
decided it was time to BEAT IT. Opening the door, he jumped out,   
cape flaring behind him. Quicksilver made a grab, but for the first   
time, missed rather dramatically. "IIEE!" she yelled angrily.   
"Turn around!!! Turn around!"   
Annie sighed. "Can't- this is a one-way street!"  
"IIEE!" Quicksilver wailed. "This is SOOOOO not fair.  
The other passenger spoke for the first time. "Don't worry,   
Quicksilver-san. I drew you a picture of Saffir so you always have   
something to remember him by," Dae said cheerily, holding out a manga-  
style black and white picture of Saffir wearing Tuxedo Kamen's outfit.  
Quicksilver sniffled. Somehow it just wasn't the same.  
  
END PART FIVE  
  
Eplogue One::  
  
"I am SOOOOO glad that's over!" Saffir exclaimed to his older   
brother. Both of them were currently hiding in a very large room.   
Saffir was wondering why Demando had insisted on being in the foot-  
ball stadium-sized Nemesian Throne room. "Wouldn't it be better if   
we found somewhere else to hide? Like not so much in plain sight?"  
Demando shivered. "NO. I find myself beset by a very   
severe case of claustrophobia lately. Perhaps it has something to   
do with the closets I have found myself locked inside of."  
Saffir sniffed. "Well, if you would leave Meredith's   
computer ALONE, she wouldn't do such evil things to you. At least   
you're not stuck looking like Tuxedo Kamen," Saffir said in disgust.  
"Well, you should be relieved that Quicksilver ran out of   
energy- I heard that she wanted to insert Sidnei, Jay-chan, Rinoa,   
Sailor Opal, Megan and Sakura Girl as well, but ran out of creative   
torture plans for you."  
"And how would you know that?" Saffir demanded.  
Demando blushed heavily and looked highly embarassed.   
"Well, did you ever wonder how you wound up in Quicksilver's custody   
to start with?"  
"Yes. I assumed Rubeus was the one who had sold me out, but   
I... oniisan! YOU DIDN'T!"  
Demando had the grace to look embarassed. "Well, I needed   
to bribe her to let me out of the closet someway.... I assumred you'd   
understand."  
Saffir's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That was a dirty,   
rotten trick," Saffir grumbled.  
Demando shrugged. "She would have found you anyway- she's a   
good stalker."  
"Still..." Saffir trailed off, thinking. He opened his   
mouth to verbalize his thoughts, but was interupted by the door   
opening, and a car pulling in. Annie looked extremely sulky in the   
passenger seat, and Quicksilver was grinning manically behind the   
wheel that she had comandeered. Behind the car was a large bus full   
of SMRFF members, many of whom had missed the chance to appear in the   
fanfic.   
Quicksilver leaned out the window and yelled to him. "Hey,   
Saffir-chan!!! I just got some more ideas! And we never did get   
to that fic!"  
THUMP! Demando watched as his brother fainted.  
  
Epilogue Two:  
  
Chiba Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief. Mamo-day was finally   
over, and the level of fanfics with him in them had fallen off to a   
more managable level.   
He was profoundly grateful that Quicksilver had never gotten   
her mits on him- after reading about Saffir's misadventures, he   
reaffirmed his resolve to stay out of the neurotic author's way.  
Fallen back onto the couch, he put his feet up. Usagi would   
be arriving soon, and taking a short nap would help him deal with his   
hyper girlfriend.  
VROOOM!  
Opening his eyes, he looked up in amazement. In front of   
him was a car, a bus, and a large crowd of hyper girls. There were   
two men, his adversaries formerly, but looking in their eyes led him   
to a feeling of kinship.   
"HIIIIIIIII MAMO-CHAN!" the girls carolled, and two of their   
number grabbed him.  
THUMP!! Saffir and Demando watched as Mamoru fainted.  
  
END  
  
Ok, I'm wierd and wacked out.... this story is dedicated with much   
love to my fellow SMRFFers, who put up with me when I go on a   
rampage.... gomen for not using everyone, but that's an impossible   
task!  
Thanx to everyone for making Mamo-day a success. I am currently   
working on the page (with help from Sailor Sherry, as soon as I fish   
her out of the fanfic I booted her into), and voting should be up....   
sometime.  
Arigatou to Klutz for dedicating a fic to me- I haven't read it yet   
(I read them as I put them up, or I review what Sherry did) but I   
promise feedback when I get a chance.  
Ja ne, minna!  
  
-PS.... Meredith, you have permission to post anything I post to the   
list- do you need another copy of VIRGO 5? It was submitted to the   
list already, but I can EM you one.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
